Lucky the Duck Chapter One PREMIERE
by Denoxkun
Summary: In this recent new anime that I am making, Mr. Farmo, the head of the Dairon Farm leave for work for 2 months, Lucky and Mr'Farmo's son Hitaro are competeting to see who deserves to run this farm, who will it be? Find out, this is just the start.


Lucky The Duck's Crazy Farm in

CHAPTER ONE

One Crazy Farm without Mr. Farmo

Saturday, Janurary 5th, 2008

" In a nice day in the Dairon Farm where Lucky the Duck and his

crazy animals are still sleeping. At the door of the barnyard Lucky

was sleeping, the door opened and a man came inside, that

man was Mr. Farmo."

Mr. Farmo: "Rings the bell really loud like crazy." RISE AND

SHINE, SLEEPY ANIS, IT'S TIME TO GET TO

WORK!!! "Looks serious at Lucky." Especially you,

Lucky.

" The 2 horses and a hen got up, the horses grabbed the bucket

with its mouth and the hen grabbed some eggs."

"Hard to believe it's only Lucky, 2 horses and 1 Hen in the

entire farm."

Lucky: "Still sleeping" Ahaaa... oh city of Ducklings, I want to

meet my kinds. Zzzzzzzzz...

Mr. Farmo: "Got in an angry rage." LUCKY!!!!!!! STOP

DREAMING AND WAKE UP!!!

" A man with a big french fries brown hair and dressed

like a chicken fighter came inside the barnyard. His name

is Hitaro."

Hitaro: Ok, sir, I'll handle this, yoooo, Lucky, stop snoozing

on the job and wake up already!!

Lucky: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... oh city of ducklings...

Hitaro: OK, U ASK FOR IT!!!

Mr. Farmo: He asked for what?!!

"Hitaro took out a big Norte Dame Bell from his back pocket

and hits the bell with his kick really really hard!!"

"A loud timbering bell sound lushed through Lucky's

sleepy ear."

Lucky: "Opens his eyes." GAH!!!! AHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!

"Lucky jumps real high and hits the celling then lands hard

back to the ground with a big bump on his head."

Lucky: Awwwoooo... huh?!!

Hitaro: I see you finally woke up, not even the most heaviest

sleeper in the world can resist the Notre Dame Bell."

Lucky: "Got angry at Hitaro." Cheap shot!!!!

Hitaro: There was no other way I guess, you are one of the

most heaviest sleeper I know.

Mr. Farmo: Lucky, Hitaro, quit fulling around, meet me outside,

I have an important annoucement to make.

Lucky - Hitaro: Ahhh... "Stood up as Soliders." YES SIR!!

OUTSIDE THE BARNYARD!...

Corket the Male Horse: WHAT?!! You're leaving us? But what are

we going to do without you around?

Messis the Female Horse: Yea, it'll be a disaster without you!

What would become of this farm afterwards?!!

Lucky: "Starts to get shocked."

"Mr. Farmo turned his head down looking down and sad"

Mr. Farmo: Our farm's not good enough, we barely have

animals here to even call it a farm you know, I must

move for a looooong while to get myself a payful

job so that I can be able to pay for more farm animals

and to update this farm to the present time. It's

because the other farm with Kicato the Black Duck

and his farmer ZOON!

Lucky: "Kicato got his atention and turns his head towards

Mr. Farmo" Kicato did what?!

Hitaro: Who was Kicato again? "Hitaro is a chicken head man

who almost always forgets."

Lucky: "Hits Hitaro on the head." YOU NUMSKULL, KICATO'S

MY WORSE ENEMY AND OUR FARM'S BIGGEST

RIVAL!!!

Mr. Farmo: "Looks at Lucky." Yes and those two dudes are

making 20 times more money than we are at farming.

And it's because of lack of animals.

Hitaro: But we still just kinda starting out, Mr. Farmo.

Mr. Farmo: " Turns his head to Hitaro now." Hitaro... my son,

I assure you that we have been working in this farm

for over a month now, by now we are supposed to have

at least 20 farm animals by now, but I just have 4.

Lucky the Duck, Corket and Messis the horses and

Ami the Hen. I have been assigned to work at Dairon

Neighborhood with curcuit industries, that job pays

alot. I will only be gone for 2 months. So while I am

gone, Hitaro, you are in charge of the entire farm,

are you up to it?

Hitaro: "Raises his right hand to his forhead and made a salute

promise like a solider."Hahaha, you bet!

" Mr. Farmo goes towards Hitaro and pats his head."

Hitaro: "Smiles and closes his eyes." That's a good boy. You

at the age of 14 has quite alot of experience of

farming, you make me proud, my son.

Lucky: "Smiles evily." This place will be runned by me instead

of him, just you wait, I am quite a good farmer too, I make

this a farm house and them swarms of animals would want

to come live with us.

" A Red Car with a black suited driver yells out at Mr. Farmo..."

Black Driver: FARMO!!! HURRY UP, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL

DAY YOU KNOW!!!

Lucky: It's today? "In his mind." EVEN BETTER!!

Mr. Farmo: Well, it should be a breeze for you, son, with so

few farm animals around.

Hitaro: Father... I'm gonna miss you sooooo much...

" Starts to cry."

Lucky: Ehhh... "Looks at Hitaro smiling angry" Get over

yourself, you crybaby.

Hitaro: FATHER!!! I'LL VISIT YOU!!! "Hitaro came and hugs his

father Mr. Farmo real tightly."

"Mr. Farmo pops his eyes out and starts choking."

Mr. Farmo: GAHHHH, NOT SO HARD!!! "Afterwards, Farmo

calms down and hugs his son Hitaro Farmo back."

Don't worry, son, I'll mail or call you on ur cellphone

everyday, I promise."

" Mr. Farmo and Hitaro stops hugging."

Hiatro: Thanks I feel better now, father. "Smiles." Take care!!

Mr. Farmo: You too, son!

Lucky: WHAT ABOUT ME?!!

Ami: Oh he hasn't forgotten about you, Lucky.

Mr. Farmo: Bye bye, Ami, Corket and Messis!!

"Mr. Farmo went to the Red Car with the black suited driver and

went off to Dairon Neighborhood."

" Lucky the Duck kept his mouth opened all the way down the

ground."

Lucky: "Shocked face." He... He...

Hitaro: WOO-HOOOO!!! YAY YAY YAY!!! The farm's under my

costidy now, so now we do things the Hitaro Farmo way!!

I am at last the leader.

" The two horse got a bad feeling about Hitaro."

Corket: I dunno about Hitaro, he's making a good farmer, but

he's still clearly just a kid with alot less experience than

his father.

Messis: And for 2 months?... He is kinda hyper at times and

forgets stuff alot at times .

Corket: Maybe so, but his father sure has alot of confidance

on him.

Messis: I just hope he knows what he is doing.

Corket: Yea me too!

Ami: "Looks worried for Lucky." Umm... are you ok, Lucky?

Lucky: "Still shocked" He... he didn't mentioned my name when

he was saying bye... WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HIM?!!

Hitaro: Shut your mouth, Lucky, there will be no complaining

from now on!

Lucky: I DESERVE THE FARM MORE THAN YOU, I HAVE

MORE EXPERIENCE FOR A NUTBRAIN!!

Hitaro: " Gets close to Lucky's face ontil his big fat nose touches

his face." You really think so? Is that a challenge I hear?

Bring it on!

Lucky: YOU GOT IT!!!

" Over 10 miles away from Lucky's farm, there is another farm

watching each and every one of Lucky's and Hitaro's moves,

and that farm is non other than Kicato the Black Duckling's

farm. Kicato watches them closely with the big blue

Horoscope."

Kicato: Hahahahaha!!! Wow, what a fight they will have, with

Mr. Farmo outta town working, now's our chance to

put them outta business.

" A dark figure with red eyes is showned behind Kicato the

Black Duck, it's ZOON, his partner!!"

ZOON: Hahahahaahaha!! Hitaro and Lucky won't keep the

farm running for long, we shall rule their farm and

then the WORLD OF DENOX!!!!

Narrator: Oh no!! Seems that Kicato and ZOON already know

that the defense of the Dairon Farm has decreased

supendosly! Will Hitaro and Lucky work this out as a

team? Or will Kicato and ZOON easily take over the

farm? Let's hope Hitaro's the right man for this job,

cause the 2 horses thinks that Mr. Farmo made a

very terrible idea. Find out on the next episode

of Lucky The Duck's Crazy Farm!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!...


End file.
